


[Podfic] Santa Claws Is Coming to Town

by aethel, inkjunket, klb, LadyofMisrule, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Michael Bublé Being Stalked By A Velociraptor (Tumblr)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Partway into filming his 2012 Christmas special, Michael Bublé had the sudden shocking realization that there was a dinosaur in his studio audience.





	[Podfic] Santa Claws Is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Santa Claws is Coming to Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607489) by [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/pseuds/Steelneko). 



**Cast**  
Narrator: elaineofshalott  
Carly Rae Jepsen: klb  
Michael Bublé: wingedwords  
Michelle (producer): Shmaylor  
Luisana: aethel  
Velociraptor: inkjunket  
  
Cover and audio editing by elaineofshalott 

**Length** : 11min 13sec  
**File size** : 5.14mb

 **Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[ **Download mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Santa%20Claws%20Is%20Coming%20to%20Town.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save).  
  
Thanks to [Steelneko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
